BUNK PENG BAF AOUTCH! M'ENFIN?
by Teli
Summary: histoire débile.... sans queue ni tête, avec martyrisage au plus haut degré de Potter Père et fils.... (texte du concours


Woé ! c'est fou ce qu'on retrouve en foulliant dans le fond de ses disquettes ! le texte (un POV de moi) qui suit, c'est ce qu'on devait écrire pour participer au concours lancé par Wingardium et Leviosa dans leur fic " les 1001 tours des Marauders " (fic que je vous recommande d'ailleurs), pour gagner le droit d'être le blonde à remus dans la dite-fic.

Le sujet était : que feriez vous si vous étiez enfermé dans une pièce avec Potter père et Fils, tout en sachant que Wing et Lev' n'aiment pas les Potter. Perso, moi ces deux là me laissent indifférente, j'ai mes autres chouchous. 

Donc, fervant defenseurs de Harry et James, je ne sais pas si cette fic va vous plaire.

Place au Délire…

***

Je…suis…enfermée…avec… *fait l'inventaire*…. Deux choses informes qui ont chacune une serpillière sur la tête, une tondeuse, une tranche de bacon, un club de golf et la balle qui va avec…

Chouette…

Uh ? chose informe number one is moving…

Mais? ..........*cri d'horreur de la mort qui tue la vie des vivants* …...Harry ? et la chose informe neumbeurre tou ? James ? 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Mais oskour mais oskour mais…. *tilt* un tondeuse, une club de golf et sa balle, sans oublier la tranche de bacon…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh… *sourire sadique* nous allons rire…

Harry : mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

James : mais que se passe-t-il ?

Sandra il se passe que je suis enfermée with you et que je m'ennuie… plutôt… que je m'ennuyais… je viens de trouver un super jeu… " Sandra Mc Gyver contre les Potter " !

J+H : O_o

S: *méga intense réflexion et sautage de neurones pas habitués* il faut que je vous extermine…

J+H : KOUAH ??

S: *fais sauter le club de golf avec son pied et le rattrape au vol*

SCHBANG CRASH ! (bruit d'un Harry s'écrasant contre un mur) 

S : Mwahahahahahaha !!! j'aime les club de golf qu'on utilise comme des raquettes de Tennis !!!! 1 à 0 !!!

H : mais elle est dingue !

S : attend attend ! bouge pas de là-bas toi ! *prend James et la balle de golf*

S : Harry ? ouvre la bouche…

H : pourquoi faire ?

BUNK ! (chant mélodieux d'un club de golf)

S : fais ce que je te dis ! James ? couché là ! et met ta bouche en forme de Tee de golf.

J : mais…

BUNK !

J, grosse bosse : bobooooooooooooo

S : j'ai le club de golf facile aujourd'hui alors faites ce que je vous dis ! 

J : *met sa bouche en forme de tee*

H : *ouvre grand la bouche* aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh…

S : bon, bon, bon… *met la balle sur le " tee "* *concentration* *embrasse le club* *re-concentration* *élan* *tir* ouais !!! HOMERUN !!! ah non. Ça c'est au baseball.^^

J : ayouuuuuuyouyouuuuuuuuuuu…

H : aargh kôf kôf !!!! rha… *s'atrophie des poumons*

S : la balle est dans le trou !!!!! 2 à 0 !!! je m'aime !

J : et ménan ?

BUNK !

J : mais j'ai rien fais !

S : si ! t'es né !

J : meuh ?

RE-BUNK !

S: donc... ménan...passons à l'interrogatoire des méchants trop pas intelligents...! Harry ?

H : attend je meure et je suis à toi !

S : bon bah James alors ? assis là !… Mc Gyver pose les questions ! *s'assoie sur la tondeuse et James sur la tranche de bacon* dis-moi espèce de lavette… j'ai un mystère à éclaircir… Y paraît que tu connaîtrais les noms des responsables dans l'affaires des lucioles nymphomanes de Beauxbâtons…

J : l'affaire des lucioles ? mais de quoi est ce que tu p…

BUNK

S : ça suffit Potter ! tu connais le nom du responsable !

J : balivernes !

S : hein ?

J : Georges Balivernes ! matricule 18-38-4.

S : dis-donc tu passe vite aux aveux !

J : ouais c'est ton coup de club sur ma tête, ça m'a impressionné…

S : ah vraiment ?

J : ouais, ça m'influence…

S : attend voir… *BUNK !* alors tu m'les montre ces belle petites fesses ?

J : m'enfin !

BUNK !

S : bon… laisse tomber… alors passons à la suite… bien… il me reste une tondeuse, une tranche de bacon froissé et mon club, Raymond m'ayant avalé la balle…

H : mais non ! je m'appelle Harry !

BUNK !

S : je t'ai pas sonné ! alors puisque je suis Mc Gyver… tranche de bacon + tondeuse… égal bombe nucléaire…c'est con j'ai pas de chewing gum pour qu'elle soit parfaite… mais on f'ra avec ! *bidouille bidouille*

J+H : bombe nucléaire ?

S : pour vous faire sauter…*bidouille bidouille*

J : elle nous a pas tapé !

BUNK BUNK !

H : ben elle s'est rattrapée !

RE-BUNK !

S : silence ! *bidouille* bon... si je multiplie la quantité de poils que perd mon chien annuellement par le nombre de serviettes consommées par jour au self, tout en ajoutant la circonférence d'un tuyau d'aspirateur… euh… mais si prend aussi en compte le degré de bizarrerie de ma prof de communication… j'arrive à …..12,3 morceaux… um um… *bidouille*

J+H : ?_ ?

BUNK !

J+H: aieuh!!! Mais on a rien dit!!

S : nan mais c'est pour la forme…

Après avoir démonté la tondeuse et placé stratégiquement la tranche de bacon pour qu'elle serve de détonateur…

S : bon, maintenant, il faut éviter que vous vous sauviez… *les attache ensembles par les serpillières qui leur servent de cheveux*

J+H : aie aie aie !!!

S : vala ! oops ! j'avais oublié ! 

BUNK !

S : je vous conseille maintenant de vous taire ou c'est un coup de club par mot !

J : mais tu va tout de même pas nous faire sauter ?

BUNK BUNK BUNK BUNK BUNK BUNK BUNK BUNK BUNK BUNK !!!

J: je souuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuffre ...

BUNK BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNK

J+H : …

Club de golf : …

S: bon ben moi j'ai plus qu'a sortir d'ici!

BENG BENG BENG ! (destroye le mur à coups de club.)

S : *allume la tranche de bacon avec les lorgnons de Raymond*

H : je m'appelle Harry !

BUNK BUNK BUNK !

S: *s'en va* CA VA SAIGNEEEEEEEER!!!!

J+H : mais pourquoi est-elle si méchante ?

S : *déjà loin* PARCE QUE !!! PARCE QUE !!!

BAOM !!!

Restes de H : rhaaaaaaaaaaargh…

Morceaux de J : pas mieux…

S : 3 à 0 !!!! *s'approche des restes* continuons la partie de golf… *creuse un piti trou et en quelques coups de club, envoie les restes dedans*… qui aurait cru que mon stage de golf serait si bénéfique ? (stage ou plus de mottes de terres que de balles sont allés dans les trous…) et maintenant, dernière chose… *pietine pietine pietine* (bouillie de ex-choses informes à serpillières sur la tête.)

S : mission accomplie.

Sur ce, elle alla poster cette histoire merdique chez Wingardium et levoisa et baptisa " BUNK " le club de golf, en hommage à la douce musique qu'il composait sur la tête des Potter…

Tchô tout le monde !

***

je sais, c'est un peu foireux, mais on avait à peine quatre jours pour le faire , et j'avais pas de connexion internet, alors j'ai fait ça du bahut…. Comme on dit, " on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a ". je sais même pas si ce truc mérite des révious


End file.
